The Ocean Of fire
by Dark Cat
Summary: it was asimple day of vacations, when new enemies and gosth past hounted Lina Inverse and his freineds the Prequel to The Mysterius Dark Cat no flames, I accept grammar mistakes...Please RR
1. Chapter One

"The Ocean of Fire"

Chapter one: "the destiny"

"Always made the correct choice "

Deep in the woods, there was a town named the flounder. That was near to the great ocean, which was controlled by the general deep-sea Dolphin.

The night was so dark and deep, while some wolves were hollowing to the moon. In a simple cabin that was on the entrance of the forest, In the in front of the chimney near some couch was little young girl of six years old playing, her hair was long and brown the eyes were delicate and in a soft amber color like honey. In her right hand she had a little doll and in the left hand was playing with a horse that was made of wood. Then the girl was covered with a long and black shadow, smiling she looked back founding her sister. A girl of sixteen or fifteen years old, her red hair was tidy in a long ponytail, her eyes were red like two roses with a delicate voice. She sat next to her sister asking her what was playing.

The little girl pride said the wooden horse was a present from their father. They were talking and smiling when their mother entered to the room said. "Mariana dear, please help me in the kitchen".

The girl happily nodded as she stood up and went with her mother. A man who was sat on the sofa reading the mail heard that someone was calling at the door. He went to open it. Angered saw a strange man dressed in black that said in deep voice. "Give us the girl and our Lord Deep Sea will forgive you".

The man angered closed the door, but when he was walking to the sofa he heard the knock again in the door. Angered opened the door and yelled. "¡I said No!"

He got freeze while quickly was heard some scratched and the man fell in the ground with his chest crossed over by a claw. The mother of the girls sacred scream, while Mariana quickly took her sister and escape from the back door.

The strange woman dress in black ran after them, but when the mother interferes to stop her. She smiled while taking out her sword slicing her in two.

The girls were running in full speed, but then the small girl asked her sister what was going on. They stop, but Mariana looked to her sister eyes and said in worried voice "Marian listen to me… run to the temple of the tiger and look for the priest call Anabel… understand and don't stop I will be right behind you… so run".

The little girl scared nodded and started running to the forest. Mariana sigh as the strange woman walked closer to her. Angered she closed her eyes and preyed to god for help. When she was ready to attack her. Some mysterious girl's dresses in black with long raincoat appeared in front of her. The scene surprised Mariana.

One of the girls that had blond hair looked to the woman who smiled and walked away disappearing on the shadows. The other girl who had green hair walked and knelt in front of Mariana giving her a hand while she said. "Our dear god of time and destiny had heard your prey, come with us we are not going to hurt you". Mariana almost took her hand when she remembered her little sister Marian. Worried asked about her. The blond woman responds in cold voice that her sister was murder by other demons.

Tears where falling from her eyes when she decides to avenge her sister and went with them.

Continue


	2. Chapter2

"The Ocean of Fire"

Chapter Two: "red like fire, but cold inside"

"The power only takes to want to get more power"

In a pretty an simple beauty day of summer, in one of the most beauty beach of the world, Was the sorceress Lina Inverse taking a sunbathe, While her friend the princess Amelia Will Telza of Seilune was swimming in the blue waters of the sea.

It was simple and quiet day. The sound of the waves and the seagull fishing their food; the kids playing in the white sand and some dogs barking.

Lina's was completely relaxed when she heard Amelia voice who was on the sea. Tired and looked to her friend, who was waving her hand asking her to join her on the blue waters? Lina smiled and lay down again whispering to her self that she preferred to be dry than wet. Then in the beauty and sunny sky, was covered with some black clouds that brought with them the rain.

When she felt the cold drops on her back angered stood up and took her towel and went to the Inn. Amelia quickly went out the water and walked next to Lina, down the roof of the entrance of the Inn. They dried and entered.

There they found that Gourry was talking with Zelgadiss in one of the tables, drinking some coffee. Amelia surprise and happy ran next to them greeting Zelgadiss.

Lina slowly walked to them while Zelgadiss teasing her said, "I thought that you don't like be in vacations".

Lina smiled while she respond taking sit next to Gourry "maybe... but after what happened with Dark Star. I decide that I need a rest... And we need to find another sword for Gourry".

* * *

In the astral plane in deep sea hideout was a tall and blue hair girl seeing the sharks that were in swimming in a long and deep pool. Then a girl dressed all in black with red hair and a long and black raincoat entered kneeling in front of her asking what does she need. The woman simple said with deep and simple voice when she saw the girl entered.

"Everything is set Mariana... only we need the last of the Inverse to start the ceremony... so I want you to bring her to me, alive at any cost". Said looking back was the sharks were while some of them were fighting each other.

Mariana nodded as she walked out the place in slow steps wondering how long her revenge she had to wait until her revenge.

* * *

In the Inn, after Lina and Amelia changed their cloths they were having a nice and simple talk. Zelgadiss was surprise to know that Lina decide to take some vacations. Amelia was more interested in look to Zelgadiss eyes than in the conversation of the table. Gourry was looking to his friend only with a sad smile. Lina notice that beginning to worry a little. After they ate and some hours of talking they went to their rooms.

In the night Lina woke up in the middle of the night after a scary nightmare. Still worried about her dream she went down stair to drink something. For her surprise she found Gourry who was sat on the table near the window looking to rain. When she walked to him. Gourry looked at her and worried asked her "¿What's wrong?".

"No. Nothing it's just I can't sleep" Lina respond in a simple way while she sat in front of him. Gourry looked to her in puzzle a moment then he smiled a little before drinking some coffee. A waitress came and asked her if she was going to order something. Lina asked that she would like to drink some ice tea. After she her order Gourry said looking to her red eyes. "So I think that you had a nightmare and... was about something happened to you... Am I right?".

Lina surprised looked to him in amusement, then she stays in silence while the waitress came and served the ice tea. After the waitress go away Lina said to him looking to her ice tea? "Well... yea something like that, but tell me Gourry why are you here, you can't sleep or you are worried?".

Gourry looked to the window, then to her and he said with a simple, but sad voice. "Well... different from you... I just want to think a little".

Lina looked to him while her mind was worried about his voice. _"Why he acting like that...?"._ Then she was taken out from her thought when the door of the Inn opened and a black outline entered. Then when it came to the light the outline was transformed in a beautiful and young girl, her hair was long and red like fire, her face young and delicate more beautiful than an angel, her eyes were red and shining like to rubies. She was dressed with a long and gray blouse, black slacks and a long black raincoat. In her neck was a necklace of strange metal of black color, with the trinket that had the form of a flame, as the same of the earrings.

When the girl walked to the front desk the Innkeeper was so nervous that started to shake. Then the girl with a simple voice asked to him how much it would cost to stay her three days. The men without thinking respond that for her everything will be free for the time she like it.

Lina started to laugh when she saw the man reaction, but Gourry was really interested with the girl. When the young girl went up stairs Lina's asked. "¿Who is she?".

"One of the captains of the wing of time and destiny". Lina only looked him in confusion then she stood up and went up stair to her room to get some sleep. Gourry only smiled while he looked to the window in a sad form.

* * *

At the next morning when Lina went down stairs and began to take breakfast. Zelgadiss and Amelia joined her. That was a really quiet meal. Then Amelia with all her curiosity asked Lina where was Gourry. After the question the silence was on the table. After Zelgadiss took a sip of his black coffee respond in serious and still worried voice.

"He said that... he has some things to do so we don't need to wait him at breakfast".

That words were like two knives in Lina's hearth, but before she could said something was heard the scream of a woman.

Worried went out the Inn running toward the beach. There they saw a huge wave that broke in the beach. In the middle of the waves a little boy fastened to a life jacket screaming and crying. Then some men tried to swim where the boy was, but the huge waves took them out. In the beach near a blond girl was Gourry. When the other saw him ran next to him. There the blond girl ran away while Gourry tried to stop Lina to follow her. Then a huge wave shocked the boy. The sky was covered with some clouds as the sun became in red color with the ocean. Before them was the beautiful lady that entered in The Inn. The girl with a smile walked to the ocean. When the water touched her boots and raincoat began to evaporated while she started to swim where the boy was. When the waves were going to shake her a red shield covered her evaporating the water. The girl took out the little boy and when she gave it to his mother. The lady in tears thanked her, but when she was walking away the woman asked her name. The young lady looked her while her eyes were shinning like fire and with a delicate voice said. "My name is Mariana, please take care of your soon". Then in the middle of the people Mariana disappeared, While the sky became to the normality.

Continue


	3. Chapter 3

"The Ocean of Fire"

Chapter Three: "a new dawn"

"The happiness is not a goal, is a path"

At the dawn looking to the sun was Mariana. Listening to waves when they broke in the beach. The sounds of the seagulls flying and fighting for food. Then when one of the waves broke and the water touched the black boots a strange voice said. "Captain... Please red Captain".

Mariana looked back and saw girl that was dressed like her but her symbol was drop of water. Her hair and eyes were blue like the ocean. Smiling, but still looking to the dawn Mariana respond with a friendly voice. "Yes dear Bell... please don't tell me that you are worried about me... and for good sake don't act like a child".

Bell walked near to her looking how beautiful looks the raincoat. When Mariana opened her arms and the breeze moves it like it was black wings. "Listen Bell... the power of the wind... the mind... The sun... The dawn... Everything is perfect. The movements of the waves, the sand singing when the water touch it. The baby seagull asking food... And hear very well Bell... hear the song of the life... the song of the sea". Bell confused closed her eyes and sigh. Then all the sounds disappeared only letting her to listen a delicate and imperceptible lullaby. After that felling that her hearth was part of the same dawn she said. "Mariana tell me why are you here?".

Mariana smiled and then she said looking to Blue Ocean. "Look Bell the tide is down... and like the waves we have to change our course... and look for the best... soon will be the Ocean of fire".

Bell confused looked to her captain, but the only thing she could see where tears that fell dancing across her pale skin of her cheek. At the end they fell in the white sand. While her red eyes were shining like a flame in dark.

* * *

Sat in front of the mirror brushing her hair was Lina Inverse. Her hair was damp a she delicately brushed it. After dressing and cleaning herself she went down stair and for her surprise she found Bell waiting her in the stairs. When Lina walked near to her Bell said with friendly smile. "Excuse me... are you Lina Inverse?".

Lina only nodded while the blue eyes were sparking with emotion. After that Amelia and the other went to Lina's side to know what's going on. Then Gourry saw Bell with out thinking he said. "Hi there angel... who is the master of time?". Bell smiling and in delicate form respond "oh thank you very much master Gabriev... How is the master swordsman? I hope he is all right".

Gourry thankfully smiled to Bell while he responds. "Well. It have been a long time since I was with grandpa... but I think he is okay, but tell me how is the old Raham?"

Bell smiled and that was her respond while Lina and the other didn't understood what was happening.

"¡What the heck is going on here!" Asked Lina. Zelagdiss and Amelia were only watching the scene. Bell looked and started explaining the situation. They sat in a table while the story was told. _"My name is Bell, I'm a soldier from the black wings... some persons call us angels... we use our elemental magic for protection of the time and destiny... our god is the great Raham. Master of the time and destiny... my mission is protect the last me member of the Inverse and prevent the reborn of the Demondrag. I will be watching and protecting the girl name Lina Inverse with the help of other soldier name Anna. The one we are after is an allied of one of the generals of deep sea. And for make more troubles our captain Mariana... we... The great Raham think that she now has became a traitor... a demon and is working for them... we will need all the help we can to stop this. And for that we ask your cooperation. Now that I see that the chosen one to be the next master of the sword of light is with you. I personally will take master Gourry to the temple of light. Where we will give him the sword back"._

After the explanation of Bell. Lina and the other were agreed to help them in anything they can't.

Everything was beginning to be planed. When Mariana walked where they where. Bell quickly stoop up at the moment she saw her. The Slayer's only looked to her confused while they stoop up to. Mariana gently greet Anabel like a friend more than a soldier. Instantly Bell did the same while Mariana said. "So Bell has told you the strange story... and look like the great daughter from one of the knight of Sefid is going to believe it... don't you have some honor... oh sorry I forgot that he was a traitor". "¡Shut UP... My father wasn't a traitor... he was a man of honor". Amelia walked near Lina and asked her what was Mariana talking about. But for that was no respond. Zelagdiss angered looked to her while Mariana only smiled. Gourry after saw Lina's reaction he looked to her angered, but then in confusion he asked her. "Tell me Angel… why you such strange wings?" Amelia looked to Gourry and then to Mariana, but there she didn't anything. Zelgadiss smiled to her while he tried to understand Gourry. Lina and Bell where more than confused by Gourry's words, looking to him Mariana said "who are you, and how could you see my wings? Well that really doesn't mater now, Listen up Inverse come with me by your own will and nobody will get hurt". Lina thought about what she was going to do. But Bell scared but with courage said. "¡Stop it captain… please Mariana stop it… she is going to help us so don't interfere".

Mariana smiled to her closing her eyes. Amelia worried and angered said. "Maybe you are like a angel… but you are evil and the evil is never going to triumph… I Amelia princess of Seilune will stop you now". After Amelia's words Zelgadiss took a defensive position and said, "I can let you hut one of friends". Mariana began to laugh after they gave their speech about friendship and justice. "I will asked one last time, Lina Inverse come with by your own, and I promise that no one will be hurt". Lina walked in front of her and in serious voice she said. Lina Inver is never going to work for a demon". "Resistance is futile" was Mariana last words.

When she mover forward. Bell stood in front of the Slayer's. Mariana smiled and it was too late. Smiling she chanted some words:

__

"Red shadow that lives in me

Come to me and became one.

In the stream of time, I call you

My red hearth"

When Bell listen that words quickly made a shield of water protecting them. The land began to move. Then while the floor trembling. The whole town was covered with fire sphere. Zelgadiss and Amelia with out time made shield, strengthen the first one.

Then Mariana closed her hand in to fist. While the sphere closed burning everything into ashes, Bell and the Slayers felt the flames burning their skins. Scared and screaming in pain closed their eyes.

After some seconds Lina opened her eyes founding a girl with long and white hair dressed like Mariana. Only that her symbol was a feather. She was stood up in front of them. In her back were two long wings, wings that look like the eagle. Her hand where at her opened to her sides. Making a barrier wind that protected them from the fire.

"Anna… thanks a lot… you save us," said Bell with glee. Mariana yawns covering her mouth with her hand and said. "Anna… how many times I said never you your wings. Our wing is the most important part of us, is the connection of our soul with our body. Our strong and weak points are in there and you only can take out when is an emergency. Understood soldier". Anna scared guarded her wings and replied "yes sir. Is never going to happen again sir";

Bell walked near her friend (with a head drop). Before any one could move Mariana made a circle with her finger while a fire sphere appeared surrounding Lina. Zelgadiss and Amelia tried to attack her, but were useless. Mariana smiled while she disappeared with Lina saying. "I said resistance is futile".

Bell and Anna Felt guilty after her mission fail. Gourry scream her name, as Amelia and Zelgadiss trying to stop her to go away.

After that the place was covered with silence and the only thing they could do was to stay there.

The rays of the sun entered in the small window while the gentle breeze move the curtain. Lina woke up sating on the bed trying to remember what happened.

She looked around her trying to figure out where she was. It was a small room with one window; in the right wall were the bed and some pictures of the sea. In the left wall were a little dressing table and a old wooden chair; the window was decorated with curtains and below it was a table with a glass of water a side from a vase with white rouses. After a few minutes inspecting the place she walked out of it. Still curios went down stairs founding a long table with food.

It was a small room, in the right wall was a door that took to the kitchen; in front wall was a door that took to the living room and in front of the stairs was the principal door.

Lina went out the house founding that she was in a balcony of wooden that took to the beach. For her surprise she found that Mariana was standing in the sea. The water was touching her feet, arms opened while the breeze played with her red hair. Her eyes were closed while some tears fell from her eyelids dancing down her face to her chin were he wind gentle took them to the sea.

At the sound of the breaking of one wave, Mariana looked back where was Lina. She walked near the stairs while friendly said.

"Lady Inverse is nice to see that you woke up, would you like something to drink... the dinner is served". Lina confused asked her in angry voice. "¡Where are we... what happened with friends?"

Mariana smiled and walked to her side entering to the house, while the shadow covered her she responds. "We are in Prism Island...and your friend I think that they are well... shall we go inside".

Lina walked behind her entering to the house where they took seat in the table; still afraid from her She started talking.

Continue


	4. Chapter 4

"The Ocean of Fire"

Chapter four: "The decision"

"Follow your hearth and made the right choice"

While in the camp that Gourry and other made. Sat in around the bonfire Amelia was worried. "I hope that Miss Lina is all right... poor Mister Gourry". After Zelgadiss moved the fire wood still angered asked "well what we can do... we don't know where she took her and more important how we are going to stoop her?" Bell in sad form looked to the sky while she repeated that it was her fault. The silence was broken by Anna voice. "Well... we lost a battle, but not the war... so stop blaming our self and two things are sure. She took her to a place where Miss Inverse can't use magic and we will never beat our captain... it hurts, but is true the captain has almost the strong of one god". The looked to her in silence letting only hear the fire.

Then in the Middle of the silence still worried Gourry went out the tent and confused asked what did Anna said. Nervous Anna repeated her words. Still thinking in the last words with a might yell Bell Said. "¡ I... I GOT IT... SHE TOOK HER TO PRISM ISLAND... NO ONE KNOWS THAT PLACE¡". The group was very confused, but still with joy at her words.

Anna smiled then in cheer voice said that she personally will take Gourry to the temple of the time where the sword was and helps him to recover it, While Bell and the other traveled to Prism Island and tried to rescue Lina.

They agreed the plan. The hope and trust was on their hearth while the night passed away.

* * *

In the island at the sunset Lina and Mariana were walking and talking in the beach.

"Tell me what you know about my father," asked Lina in sad voice looking to the sun. Mariana kindly only respond that she had to describe it... the experience, everything, what happened and what she remembered. Lina confused looked to the sand and while they were walking said. _"Wen I was little. My father was at the order of the knights of Sefid. We al were proud of him... he was the captain of one of the troops and all the things were so great. Then my sister joined the knights and tried to be like my father, but one-day he discovered that were some traitors in the system. But they were generals or something like that... that's when they accused my father as a traitor and they executed him... just to cover what did he found. After that my mother went sick and died. My sister Luna who is the oldest of us raised me. But I escape from home and went to live with the black master magic at the order. When he died I went out looking for adventures and that's the only thing I know... and for that's why I carried the destiny of the name Inverse"._

Mariana smiled in sad form while she hears her. Still curios and in a delicate voice said stopping and looking to the sea._ "We are the same. Long time ago, well like fifty years ago, I was young and innocent girl. Who ever thought that the world was covered with love, hope, trust and that such stupid things? The difference from you is that I never born from an important family... my father was a fisherman... my mother was always with my little sister and us... I still remember her voice... her delicate, pretty and simple smile... one day the destiny took all of them and the only thing that it left me was my remembers and the sea... the sea that saw me grew up. Like you see both we ran away and we are don't believe in the honor, love, trust, and such thing. The only thing we learned were the anger, treachery, distrust that are all the things we got now, but he little difference is that you still have you soul. I only have this young immortality"._ Lina looked to her understanding what she feels. In her hearth deep in her chest she knew that. She still can trust in the feeling call love and friendship.

They walked a long time, Until the night was on them. Both smiling entered to the house where the talking continue until they fell sleep.

At the next morning the rays of the sun entered in Lina's room. The soft wind entering to room while she wakes up. Lina sat on the bed yawning. Still with sleep she stood up and walked to the door founding that Mariana was waiting her on the door. "Good Morning Inverse. I hope that you sleep well last night". Lina's thanked her while smiling went down stairs. The breakfast was serving with al the food that Lina prefer to eat. With the hungry of a bear Lina sat o the table and started to eat while Mariana only drink a cup of ice tea. The place was calm and nice, but Lina's mind was thinking more in how she can escape from there. "Well tell me what are you going to do with me". Asked Lina serious looking to her red eyes "it's a good question... my job is bring you with my master... the specification were to bring you alive and intact" said Mariana smiling. Lina still curios about her said. "Then your mission is protect me at any cost until your master call you to take me with him, am I right?" "That's right. If your friends dare to come and rescue you they will have fight me". She replayed with a simple giggle while Lina ended eating her food.

* * *

The cold breeze was on the top of mountain cave. The place was deep follow by large stairs that in the bottom of the place were a strange hall. That take to a ravine was thousand of humans and Elves were working building and strange altar. At the end was the mysterious blue hair woman was talking with some Dark Elves. While other ones were building an altar. "Master Namdia the altar is almost finish". The blue hair girl smiled while one of the Dark Elves that were a man dressed in black armor angered scolded the man. "¡HOW DARE YOU TO INTERRUP OUR MASTER". The Dark Elf with his hand made a spirit spell. The other two only were smiling, but the girl serious said. "Stop it Aleck, we need the workers. Remember that soon our dear god Hiruy will be reborn... bring me the last two objects. Zelix bring me the dagger of the demon. Delia bring me the chain of time and with the last object the book of shadows we will complete." The Elves nodded and disappeared from the cave. Aleck still at his master side was thinking if this time. Maybe this time their dreams will come true.

"Don't worry Aleck Mariana ha in her power the last part of the spell, but more important she soon will do her new job..." "and What's that My lady". Asked Aleck in curiosity. "She will destroy the three generals of time and destiny". After that she started to laugh while the workers feared what will happen to them.

The place was almost finished while the screaming baths were dancing all around while the creepy laugh was heard.

In that moment, but different place the god of Time and Destiny. Was looking to and old crystal Bell while he saw that soon the ceremony would begin? Worried he called for the white captain of silver wings. Quickly in front of him was a beauty lady dressed with silk dress like mythological goddess. Her violet hair and eye shined while smiling asked what was his command. He worried said. "My dear Lorene the ceremony is going to be completed soon so take your troop and destroy Mariana, if is necessary kill Lina Inverse". The girl nodded as she disappeared. Raham only hoped that they could prevent the disaster before it will be late. Still he knew even the best of his soldier's fight against the reborn of demon, without the help of the red the Captain the blank wings will never cooperate with him. No with the same effort that if Mariana guide them. The silence was on his mind while the crystal Bell was shinning showing him Bell and Anna where. Hoping that by a miracle they would rescue the human and stop the ceremony.

The sun was on the top f the sky. It was a very hot day. After she walked a little trying to found the way of the island, but only founding a strange cave guarded by Dark Elves. When she came back to house. A girl dressed like Mariana, but with black hair smiled while said. "You must be Lina Inverse, my name is Elcia, the captain has order me to protect you and be at your serves". She was a good-looking girl but there were some differences from her friend. "Tell me where did she go?" The girl didn't answered only smiled. "Why we don't go inside and change your cloths?" Before she could answer the girl entered to the house. Still looking wondering where did she is. She entered to the house.

* * *

In la long and dark room where reunited the black wings army. Their one man stood up and angered said. "She abandon us... she will never come back". The sound of the voices arguing that it was true or what they would do, until one voice was heard. All looked to the entrance were Mariana was stand. "Sorry for let you wait me. I have been selfish, but like always I came back. Now that we are all together I have bad news for you. Our dear friends Bell and Anna had betrayed us. She abandons me... our god and you... I call you to help me to punish her and to punish the ones that are against us. She will try to convince the others wings with histories about false cause and attack us, but if we join and teach them a lesson". After her words the entire troop screamed claming that the traitors head will fall in their hands.

Some hours after that the white captain of the silver wings was moving her troop to find her when one man screamed. "¡ Captain they are here!" The looking to his front said were walking a long line of women and men looking them in anger. Making some back steps they found another line of troop of the balk wings. Worried and angered Lorene asked. "Who is your leader... and what is going on here?" Between his men Mariana walked in front of them. "I'm the leader. My name is Mariana know as the red captain of the black wings army of god Raham serial number 260184, my intentions are surrender or die in our hands". "You must be joking, Mariana we are old friends stop this know!" Said worried Lorene. Mariana smiled while her men took attack position and in low, deep and cruel voice said. "You said we were... ATTACK".

Lorene army quickly opened her wings while they made a defensive barrier. Then when they were ready to attack the black wings were only stood up looking the fear in his opponent's eyes.

The silver wings made two lines the first one took out their swords while angered were walking to them. The second line was ready to use his elemental powers. Lorene worried, but angered ordered to his troop to attack the enemy without mercy. Mariana smiled then when the two first lines were in the encounter slowly closed her eye. A flame barrier stop them while angered the first Line of the black wing attacked. The behind the in the shadows another line attacked the silver wings. It was cruel battle. Only Lorene and Mariana were stood up doing nothing. Scared Lorene looked to his troop and saw how her friends fell in the ground cut by half. Some of them where burning alive, but there was nothing she could do. Angered opened her wings, while her eyes were in tears. "You betray us. So I will punish you!" Marian smiled while her troop looked to her. Then in fast move opened their wings and like shield with them they protected their bodies. Mariana slowly opened her eyes while in her mind where all her memories.

__

"Look Mariana this is Lorene, Edward and Lectar. They will be your friends and comrades battle."

In the fight against the demons we fought side by side, but then. When I was hurt no one of them came to help me... they betray me... and now it's time for me to take revenge.

Slowly in her hands was formed a little flame. Her red hire was shining when Lorene notice what she was going to do. Angered called the spirit of wind to protect her, but it was too late. Mariana's flame surrounds the place burning alive the entire thing that touches. The screams were heard like in the same inferno. Then after that Lorene fell in ground while her skin was burned she remembered that the real traitor was she. At last the tears were evaporated in the same face.

In silence the black wings troop stood up and looked to her captain who smiled while she pick up the necklace that represented the insignia of the silver wings. Her eyes were like to flames and her smile was thirsty of blood. They looked to each other and continue they journey with his captain; This time against to the golden wings, Against the yellow captain Edward.

Continue


	5. Chapter 5

"The Ocean of Fire"

Chapter five: "the miracle of the oracle"

"You are the only one who can choose his path, so choose it wisely"

The birds were singing on the trees, while Bell and the other where walking to a town name Flounder. Amelia was singing a little song while they were walking in the forest. Zelgadiss was more worried about Lina. Bell tire stooped her walk and looked to the sky in confuses look. Amelia looked to her. While in the beauty sky a black crow passed flying over them. "We... we need to continue". They looked to her. After a few minutes to the sky and the continue walking.

"I so tire... can we rest a little Miss Bell?" Asked Amelia who was sat on the ground?

"Well if you insist we will rest there... in the trees near the river".

Before Bell could said something more Amelia stood and ran where the river was drinking some water. Zelagdiss slowly walked near her. He sat on top o rock while he asked. "Prism Island is protected by a magic shield, maybe you can enter Bell, but Amelia and I we will need some magic reflects to enter in the land and the most important to us our magic in there". Bell smiled while she understood that he was right the first they had to do is look for a way to enter in the island.

"The only thing we need to look for a maiden that know how to cast a reflect spell". They looked to Amelia who was thinking in what she said. Zelagdiss laughed.

"What? you are so mean mister Zelagdiss" said Amelia angered to him. Bell smiled standing up. "Well it's time to continue our way to the town" said Bell. After that Amelia and Zelgadiss stood up to continue walking, when in the river a giant slug jumped over Amelia. Zelagdiss made a fire Bell but the spittle of the slug evaporated it. Bell quickly call the spirit of water to help her. But when a tide wave shocks them. The two of them fell in the river and began to be drag.

Amelia fought against the flow but the slug garb her leg submerging her. Scared cast a Latilt, The slug let go of her and was drag with the flow. Amelia swung to the surface. She breathes the air that her longs let her. Then when that flow was stronger with her right had tried to grab a branch. Her finger touch the wet wood, but her fingers slipped. A hand grabs her taking her out of the water. In the ground, while she was recuperating her breath. A simple and cut voice said.

"Oh my... Dear Amelia are you all right?" Amelia looked to the one who rescues her and for her surprise was Silphiel. She tried to say something. The words never came in her mouth. Then Zelagdiss and Bell quickly went where they were.

"Mister Zelagdiss don't worry she is all right... Oh my god. You... you are an angel". They looked to Bell who was bright red. Then in shy she said. "Thank you lady...My name is Bell and you are a maiden am I right?"

Silphiel nodded then smiling again to them. After some minutes Amelia stood up with help of Zelgadiss. While Silphiel worried asked "well where is dear Gourry... and Miss Lina?"

Bell angered and with guilty on her voice said. "Lady Inverse was kidnapped, we are traveling to stop what the destiny is claming. Master Gabriev with the help of friend Name Anna went to get back the sword of light. I ask you that help us to enter in Prism Island". Silphiel smiled while she said in happy voice. "For my friends count with me in any you want, so let rescue Miss Lina and help dear Gourry".

They only smiled and started their way to flounder where they will take a ship to go to Prism Island.

* * *

Behind the taller mountain, between in the clouds an sky. Hidden behind the sunray was the temple of light. In they're where the most important weapons and spirits of earth at the same was an oracle. The first and the oldest of all, When they entered the place were so long that can took ten years to look over it. The principal hall was long and in its side where many entrance to different parts of the temple. Then at the end was a long stair that takes to the principal room where ten guards where watching and protecting the oracle.

Anna walked in front of Gourry while she tried to look for the right room where the sword of light was. Then when she was going to make her mind a guard came ridding a black horse. "Soldier. stop right there tell your mission and show your permission to take that human here". She knew that she was in serious problems. She walked in front of the guard and in a strong attitude was going to explain the reason, but before she could said something. A simple voice was heard. Immediately all the people stopped.

"Let them enter... and please come to see me young lady and master swordsman". The voice came for the principal room. The guard changed his attitude and greets them. They got on the horse and the guard quickly took them to the stairs for the principal room.

After that they dismount. Gourry and Anna went up stairs. The guards opened the door and they entered. The room was like long garden with different animal species. Gourry walked to the river that was in one side of the garden. Looking for first time a unicorn that was drinking and playing in the water. Anna stopped him and they walked where the oracle was. Sat on the ground down a tree was and old blind man. That was dressed in long beige tunic. At his right side was Siberian tiger. Then the crystal dragon that was on his left side roared.

"No. No eternity don't scare our guest... welcome to the temple of light young Gabriev". Gourry looked to the old man asking who was he and how did he know his name. Anna quickly made a reverence when the oracle talked.

__

"Well young men the who is not important, because all the persons call me the oracle. Well Gourry Gabriev you are here to take back the sword of light and I will give it to you, but you will have to answer me one question. If you know that the destiny is made and you can't change it. Why are you fighting against it, does this really matter even if you know that is useless to try to change your destiny and the most important of all why are you really helping to change not your destiny, the destiny of the sorceress Lina Inverse?"

Gourry was in silence while he thought for answer. He crystal dragon sight, as he looked to them and said. "Maybe you are right... maybe the destiny is all ready made, but I know that I can change my future and with that my destiny and for that are my acts. I fight the things I believe and care, it matters, even the minuscule effort help you to change everithing and for you I don't care what happen if it's done or not. I will still fighting and will still doing my effort to change it".

The old man laughs at his words, while the tiger was been caressing by Anna. _"Still you haven't answer my last question, why are you trying to change Linas Inverse destiny?"_

Asked in s serious voice the oracle. Gourry smiled, it was a sad smile. He smiled when the true of his acts where more deep in him. "I do I because, Lina Inverse is my friend. She is my best friend and I don't like to admit it, but I love her. That's why".

Anna was surprised by his respond and that made her look to the tiger-eye's hat where full of peace.

He oracle smiled and raising her right hand, A Phoenix came flaying with sword of light. The bird gave the sword to Gourry. When he has it the oracle smiled while his last words where that even him can't know their or his destiny.

Anna Took Gourry out of the room and the walked out of the temple, but this time they will change the destiny.

Gourry knew that with the sword of light back he would protect Lina and rescue her...

Continue


	6. Chapter 6

"The Ocean of Fire"

Chapter Six: "the island"

"If you lose the hope, you will lose everything"

The suns set was all almost finish. They're in he small town of flounder. The house and street were beginning to turn on lights, The people were in their house while the bar and inns were full of tourist.

Sat on table finishing dinner where Zelgadiss and the others waiting for any signal of Gourry and Anna.

"I'm so tire that I could sleep a week". "Dear Amelia you should go up stairs and rest, Mister Zelgadiss and will take the first watch. Amelia nodded and stood up walking to her room. Before she could reach the stairs the door opened and saw Gourry and Anna entered. Bell sight in relief when she saw that Gourry had the sword of light; they walked to them and took seat on the table while Amelia returned to her seat.

"We where so worried about you" said the sad Silphiel looking concern to Gourry, Zelgadiss smiled when he saw that the first part of the mission was over and now they last thing was rescue Lina.

They were in a simple, but serious conversation about how are they going to rescue her, Anna looked to the candle that was on their table when she noticed that it change color. Bell looked that her friend was pale and scared, then time stooped and they were the only two that can move. In the middle of the place appeared two women dressed with white armors; between them was the god of time and destiny, The great Raham. Anguish Bell asked him why he was there, but only in dark and disappointing voice said.

"I created four generals to protect the time and destiny of all the creatures and now the only one left is Mariana, she is so strong that my beloved child's Lorene, Edward and Lectar are death. Bell I know this is a difficult task for you, I want you to kill the rd general of the black wings and more important you have to stop the ceremony before tomorrow sun set."

After his words he disappeared and the things became back to normal, the slayers looked to them in confusion. Angered and still concern by her new order she said. "Tomorrow at the dawn we will depart". They looked to each other and smiled while the night passed.

* * *

Lina was sleeping when Mariana entered to her room, instantly woke up looking to her. Mariana smiled when she saw that Lina was wearing the ceremony cloths, with evil giggle took Lina out of the bed and walked out of the house. Lina afraid tried to escape, but was useless. She guide her to the cave that was protected by the Dark Elves, as they entered to the cave the army of the black wings appeared out side of the cave with order to protect the ceremony. Mariana took Lina with Namdia, when she saw the scared Lina said with a pleased smile.

"So you are the famous Lina Inverse, it's nice to see that a such beautiful and young lady is going to help me to resurrect our be loved master Hiruy. Mariana take her to the altar, lets begin with the ceremony"

Mariana took Lina to the altar that was on the highest top of a ravine. Lina looked down the ravine and saw a sea of lava. Sacred fought with Mariana, but Zelix and Delia grabbed her.

"! Mariana Stoop this now, Why are you doing this?" Mariana closed her eyes while she said "for give me Lina, dark spirit of the night I call to you to calm down my prey taking her to you world." After the spell a black shadow with the form of a snake covered Lina as she fell sleep.

Zelix and Delia laid her on the altar and after that they took their positions for the ceremony.

Namdia laughed evilly while she started walking to the altar, when everything was ready, opening the book and looking to the lava read.

__

"Master of darkness"

Necros live chronos

In odes to polemus

Piches of pirus

With the kratos of haima

I call you back

Namdia stooped reading as Zelix walked to her side with the chain of time. When she took it Zelix quickly went back to his position, still repeating the first part of the spell, she moored Lina's hands.

__

"In order to come"

From ancient times

I give you the chain

That will lead your path

Instantly the chain started glowing while the lava of the cave began to be more intense, Mariana was looking to the ceremony while the Dark Elves were afraid of the ceremony. Then in the middle of the darkness she saw a girl dressed in black, as her memory told her that she was the one who murder her family? Angered asked Aleck the name of the girl, smiling he told her that she was a Maduine Dark and her name was Banshee. Angered she looked to girl, but before she could move Namdia started with the second part of the spell.

__

"In chartes at the astron"

For the osteon of lukos

In the nuctos genos of

Misos of bios

When the second part was told the chain became longer as it cover all her arms, Lina's face became pale as the lava became an eddy.

Mariana Looked to the lava then to Lina while she felt some guilty on her, then seeing the ceremony she remembered her little sister.

__

"Hey sis, don't you think I look beautiful with this rose" said a little girl who was playing in a field, Mariana walked near her as she said, "no, I think you look extraordinary like a goddess. Look the hour sis it's time to go back home to dinner". The little girl smiled and while they were walking she said "you are so good sis, you really have a hearth of gold. One day I want to be like you, the great Mariana with the hearth of gold" and girl giggled as she ran to home.

After that tears were on her eyes as the ceremony continued and the book of was opened again.

Back?

Next


	7. Chapter 7

"The Ocean of Fire"

Chapter Seven: "the awakening "

"Love doesn't means to keep, the contrary means to be free"

The town was covered with a silent night. In the inn Gourry woke up sating on his bed waking Zelgadiss. He looked to Gourry who instantly putted his shirt and took his sword walking out of the room.

Concern by his action he followed him, for their surprises in the hall they found that Bell and Anna were waking up Amelia and Silphiel. When all were reunited Bell in serious form said. "The ceremony has began, Anna you will go to find a ship and take it to the island. We don't have time please hold to me I will transport you to the island". Before anyone cold said something, Anna banished from there, Gourry putted his hand on Bell shoulder, with worry and courage they were transported to Prism Island.

When they were there quickly Silphiel made the reflect spell on them as they started walking to the cave, for Bell surprise she found the entrance protected by the black wing army.

"What are you doing here, have you came to help us?" said Bell worried as her friends smiled and said. "You should be a shame of betraying us and our captain, wasn't she her best friend and now you turn against her because a god order you too. Hear us out, we are not letting you go". Bell smiled as she felt some guilty and the replied. "This a battle between you and me, as friend I'm doing this because I don't want her to die in hands of the demons. Maybe she sold her soul, but deep in her still the hearth of my friend, the hearth of the red captain of the black wings name Mariana. Zelgadiss, Gourry forget about me, this is a personal battle.

They only nodded as the guards let them pass to the cave; quickly the Dark Elves attacked them when they entered to the cave. Gourry took out the sword of Light as they were fighting to go to the altar.

Seeing this interruption Aleck ordered Delia and Zelix to attack, they quickly were in the last lines waiting them.

Namdia opened the book as she started reading the last part of the spell; Aleck was on his side ready to protect her.

__

"Black soul of the death"

I call you to come back

I gave in your name this girl

In which her death body you will

Reborn to became the ruler of time

I call to give you life Hiruy Lord of deaths

After that she took the dagger while the lava became more and more read glowing as a black shadow was appearing in the middle of the eddy.

Gourry and the others were fighting with Zelix and Delia while Namdia repeated the last part of the spell as the dagger cut a little X on her neck. The black shadow took form of a dragon while an earthquake made the lava level up; it was so strong that Delia lost her balance felling to the lava. Still she grabbed Amelia feet taking her down, Zelgadiss quickly took Amelia's hand trying to save her. The lava was getting more and more level as it started melting Delia's boots, the strong wind made Delia let go and fell in the lava. Zelgadiss helped Amelia while Silphiel looked to Anna who was on the door of the cave calling the spirit of the wind. Gourry took the opportunity and attacked Zelix killing him.

Namdia angered ordered Aleck and Mariana to attack, Aleck smiled as he stared calling the sprit of the death to kill them, Anna ran in front of the Slayers as she said. "Lina is still alive, the demon haven't entered on her body. I will distract Aleck so you will rescue her". Gourry knew that something was wrong and when all nodded, Anna ran straight ahead of Aleck and when the spirit grabbed her, instantly she opened her wings and hugging Aleck.

Bell entered and saw the scene as she screamed to Anna to let go of him, but the spirit of death almost killed her while she said with tears on her eyes.

"Forgive me Bell, this is for our captain glory… mother of the earth I call to your blessing, made the gentle wind protect us and destroy the evil ones."

After her words a strong wind surround them making a tornado, Aleck tried to got free but he died with the intense pressure, both fell in the ground as the wind became a gentle breeze making the feathers fell like snow.

Namdia looking to them as Bell ran to her friend but she was death, Gourry cut the chain as he carried Lina, her face was pale and her lips where a little lilac. Angered Namdia called to Hiruy to destroy them. Hiruy roared as he attacked them with a blue flame, Bell made a shield but it was useless the fire melted the earth. Then scared Zelgadiss and Amelia tried a windshield, but easily were broken. Then fearing the worst. The lava level up making a shield and protecting them of the fire, angered Namdia looked to Mariana who was looking to Hiruy while her arms where opened.

Smiling she looked to Bell as she said "forgive me my friends, please forgive me Bell I couldn't help my self. Please be as good as ever and protect our god for me, I will destroy them so ran as far you can go and leave the island"

After her words she looked to Hiruy while she started opening her wings, for Bell Surprise the beautiful black wings of her captain were transformed in a demon ones. Bell helped them to escape from the cave and ran to the boat that Anna brought.

While in the cave Namdia ordered to Hiruy to attack her, the dragon angered replied that she was a fool if she tried to command him. Angered he roared and she was burned alive with his flames.

Mariana smiled while tears were on her eyes, when she closed them her wings were ready to attack while she said.

__

"Marian I couldn't protect you, even now. Please forgive me friends all of you and is now time to me to destroy what I have done, Namdia is death and with that me. Mother of the earth, gentle source of power that even the sun can't destroy, burning soul of fire I call to you to destroy and protect this land with you force"

Hiruy looked to her but the lava of the cave made the ancient volcano to made eruption, angered he tried to kill her, but the flames of the lava protected her while the island was destroyed. Rocks were falling in the cave, not even Hiruy could stop the volcano and with that both of the died.

Bell and the Slayers where in the boat seeing how the Island was destroyed, Bell felt part of heart died in that place with Mariana. When she fought with her companions all died protecting her, no the demon or the Elves protecting their captain.

In the boat Silphiel and Amelia were healing Lina, after some minutes Lina became to the normality. Zelgadiss was talking with the captain, While Silphiel and Amelia were resting in the dinning room. Gourry took Lina to her room for some rest.

Back?

Next


	8. Chapter 8 and last

"The Ocean of Fire"

Chapter Eight: "the truth "

"Only you can make your dreams come true."

The sun set was beginning in the beautiful sea. Lina woke up siting on the bed; she looked around the cabin, still with out remembering a thing walked out.

After she closed the door a voice in her head made her look to sea, she looked to the sunset and when the sun was hiding behind the blue waters the phenomenon, named the ocean of Fire was beginning.

The blue water was covered with crimson, carmine, scarlet, golden and different colors making the blue ocean to be burning in flames, the sun was still over the waters like it was burning the sea. Lina was looking to so gorgeous spectacular while her eyes were full of tears. "She loved to see this, like she call it the ocean of fire". Lina looked to Bell who was sitting on the edge of the ship looking to the sunset. "And what are you going to do?" said Lina standing next to her. Bell smiled while her eyes and hearth were full of sadness. "I will go back with Raham and then… I will made my own future".

They looked to each other in silence, when steps were heard Bell smiled as she disappeared returning to her world. Lina staid there looking to the ocean, she wiped the tears away as Gourry walked to her side.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" asked the concern blond swordsman to the red hair sorceress, She looked to his blue eyes and with smiled she answered.

"Hey Gourry have you ever thought what is going to happen?" "No I haven't, but one thing is for sure no matter what happens I always going to protect you". Lina blushed after his words while she looked away from him. "Thanks Gourry" was the only thing she said.

__

The End

Dark cat: at last I ended this story.

Black tiger: what about a tear of blood?

Dark Cat: let me rest will you.

Xelloss: excuse me Dark cat when I'm going to enter in scene again.

Dark Cat: stop it now! I will put you in the fic a tear of Blood. And before that I have to write the next part of Ocean of fire name a Black rose so leave alone.

Both: sure, okay.

Dark Cat: (sweat drop) looks like I have work to do so see you folks.

Back?

Fanfiction


End file.
